VOX Box: Secrets of the Grave 1
Characters * Edwin Paine * Charles Rowland * Batwoman * The Question * Tot Rodor * Bette Kane Location * The Question's Bomb Shelter, Cape Carmine Lighthouse, Gotham City, NJ * August 10th 2017, 2337 Local Time VOX Archive * Charles Rowland: filter: So where's this tunnel go? * Edwin Paine: filter: Under the Cape Carmine Lighthouse... * Charles Rowland: filter: What's under the Cape Carmine Lighthouse? * Edwin Paine: filter: It's not what, but who that's important. * Charles Rowland: filter: Okay... Uh... who is under the Cape Carmine Lighthouse. * Edwin Paine: filter: The Question. * Charles Rowland: filter: ...and the answer? * Edwin Paine: filter: sigh The detective known as the Question has a lair under the Lighthouse. * Charles Rowland: filter: Ah, okay... Why are we going to see the Question? Is he a ghost? * Edwin Paine: filter: The Question is a she now... and no, she's quite alive. * Charles Rowland: filter: Yeah, I just figured the first one, the dude... didn't he die? I thought I saw some tribute to him on one of those League specials. * Edwin Paine: filter: Yeah, the first Question is supposedly dead. * Charles Rowland: filter: Supposedly? * Edwin Paine: filter: I tried to summon him a while back. It didn't work. He was a real paranoid sort. Must have found a way to ward his grave... * Charles Rowland: filter: Why did you try to summon him? * Edwin Paine: filter: I wanted to know how he died... The official claim of 'lung cancer' seemed too simplistic for him. * Charles Rowland: filter: How could he help you with that? I thought you told me most ghosts don't even realize they're dead. * Edwin Paine: filter: I figured he'd be an exception to the rule. Okay, here we are... end of the tunnel. The door's shut. We'll need to walk through it. * Charles Rowland: filter: Darn... * Edwin Paine: filter: You up for it, Charles? * Charles Rowland: filter: I... I think so... You know, it's weird. We're ghosts, you'd think walking through things would be the easiest thing... but-'' * '''Edwin Paine:' filter: It's not. We still have substance, just a different sort. It is fortunate though, otherwise we'd fall through the ground all the time. * Charles Rowland: filter: Good point... Okay, let's do this. 3.4 seconds * Edwin Paine: filter: Charles, are you alright? * Charles Rowland: filter: Yeah. It's getting easier... * Edwin Paine: filter: Like I told you, the hardest part is coming to the realization you're a ghost and accepting it. After that, everything is-'' * '''Bette Kane:' Can I go to the bathroom? * Tot Rodor: No. sizzle * Bette Kane: Why not? * Tot Rodor: Don't have one... sizzle * Bette Kane: You don't have a bathroom? chuckle Seriously? * Tot Rodor: Seriously... sizzle * Charles Rowland: filter: Wait, that jacket... That's the-'' * '''Edwin Paine:' filter: Sons of Batman? Yeah... That's Mary Elizabeth Kane, daughter of Phillip Kane. She's one of the gang. * Bette Kane: Are you a robot? * Tot Rodor: No... sizzle * Bette Kane: An alien? * Tot Rodor: Not that I am aware of... sizzle But that's a whole thing. sizzle * Bette Kane: Uh-huh... You're crazy, you know that, right? * Tot Rodor: Such a distinction has been brought to my attention before... sizzle * Bette Kane: Well, if you're not a robot or an alien that you're aware of, then you have the need to urinate on occasion? Yeah? * Tot Rodor: limping footsteps, wheeled stool idly rolling, limping footsteps, metallic clank, clank, clank, metal bucket rolling Happy? * Bette Kane: What's that? * Tot Rodor: A bucket... * Bette Kane: You can't be serious... * Tot Rodor: Suit yourself... footsteps, wheeled stool rolling, soddering sizzle * Bette Kane: Could you at least go somewhere else? 9.4 seconds, soddering sizzle, scoff Pervert. * Tot Rodor: You think I care what you think of me? sizzle Think again. * Charles Rowland: filter: You know, now that I think about it, I kinda miss using the bathroom... How about you? * Edwin Paine: filter: Heavens no... Such a waste of time. Anyway, this man here is Aristotle Rodor, or "Tot". He's who we are actually here to see... * Charles Rowland: filter: Okay, why? * Edwin Paine: filter: Tot happens to be a master detective. He might have a case for us. * Charles Rowland: filter: Is he a psychic detective? * Edwin Paine: filter: No... He's not. * Charles Rowland: filter: So, we can see him, but how does he see us? * Edwin Paine: filter: He's got some parapsychology tools to help with that problem, we just got to find the right time to tell him we're here. You might as well get comfortable, this could be a while... * Batwoman: opens, footsteps: 2 instances, armored fabric stretched Thank goodness we're back in the shelter. My cheeks need to breathe. * The Question: You think you have it rough? Try psuedoderm sometime... Oh, expletive we have company. * Bette Kane: Kate?! * Batwoman: expletive! fabric stretched * Charles Rowland: filter: Wow, Batwoman's a babe... * Edwin Paine: filter: Too bad for you, she's into girls. * Charles Rowland: filter: Yeah? That's fine. So am I. * Edwin Paine: filter: You're also dead... * Charles Rowland: filter: Oh, yeah... * Bette Kane: Kate... You're Batwoman? Oh my god... It makes sense! You and Uncle Jake's sudden isolation and- * The Question: The secret's out... * Batwoman: armored fabric stretched Tot, you want to explain why my cousin is in the shelter? * Bette Kane: Oh, yeah... just ignore me... * Tot Rodor: The S.O.B.s kidnapped a kid. She surrendered at the scene. * Charles Rowland: filter: Kidnapped kid? Edwin... You thinking what I'm thinking? * Edwin Paine: filter: Sounds like a perfect case for the Dead Boy Detectives! Trivia and Notes * Part of the Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline. * Debut of Edwin Paine and Charles Rowland. * Story happens simultaneously with ObMod: Family Secrets 1. * Story continues from ObMod: Improvised Interrogation. * Story continues in ObMod: Family Secrets 2. Links and References * VOX Box: Secrets of the Grave 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Edwin Paine/Appearances Category:Charles Rowland/Appearances Category:Kate Kane/Appearances Category:Renee Montoya/Appearances Category:Tot Rodor/Appearances Category:Bette Kane/Appearances Category:Dead Boy Detectives/Appearances Category:The Question's Bomb Shelter/Appearances Category:Cape Carmine Lighthouse/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Who Killed Vic Sage? Storyline